


As Autumn Colors Fall

by Coccinella_septempunctata



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coccinella_septempunctata/pseuds/Coccinella_septempunctata
Summary: Dipper heads back to Gravity Falls for another summer of fun and paranormal activity. He starts having strange dreams about a guy with a  cone hat. Meanwhile, Wirt accidentally discovers an entrance to the Mindscape and proceeds to get stuck.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much to say here. As a heads-up, I haven't watched either of these series in forever (also haven't read the comics) and thus my grasp of the canon is a little rusty. This story uses the AU of Over the Garden Wall where Wirt gets stuck in the Unknown. This is also my first work on the archive, feel free to criticize. I am open to title suggestions as I don't really like the current one.
> 
> Takes place after the endings of both shows.

_June 30_

_On the bus again! I was definitely surprised that Mom and Dad let us go back to Gravity Falls after what happened last time. Then again, ~~they probably don’t believe any of it actually happened~~ no one can resist Mabel’s puppy eyes. My only hope is that nobody gets hurt this time._

Dipper closed his journal and leaned into his sleeping sister’s shoulder. At first he stared out the window, but that got boring really quickly so he just decided to close his eyes instead. Sleeping was still a bit of a sore subject- of course it was- but Bill was gone now. He hadn’t shown up in any of Dipper’s dreams as anything more than a fragment of his own subconsciousness, and Dipper hoped with all his heart it would stay that way.

Dipper slept. Dipper dreamed.

_There’s a guy in the woods. He’s dressed like a gnome and carries a lantern. He is making his way towards an old mill. He is coming closer to your hiding place, and you don't really want to be seen, so you duck behind a bush to better hide yourself. The person hears the leaves rustle and turns towards the sudden sound. “Who’s there?” he calls out, swinging his lantern around. The shadows hiding in the bush with you tremble and swirl in the light, becoming seats and windows and a girl sitting next to you. “I mean it! Come out!” yells the guy as the shadows finish forming and you jolt back into consciousness-_

Dipper bolted upright as the bus screeched to a halt. Rows and rows of pine trees waited for him, and among them were people Dipper hadn’t seen in a year. He smiled. The summer had begun.


	2. The Other Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the feedback I got on the last chapter. It made my day to see that people actually enjoy my work despite the short chapters. But enough about that. You guys want a story, right?

It was a normal day for Wirt. 

“Thank you!” Miss Langtree called as Wirt headed back down the path he had come. Once she had stopped thinking he was one of her students, he had become a teacher’s assistant of sorts, helping to keep her on track when she started rambling about her life in the middle of her lessons. It was a fun job.

“You’re welcome!” Wirt called back. He wasn't really looking where he was going. He absentmindedly took a left, studying the trees instead of the path. They were particularly nice today. This part of the forest was in the middle of autumn, and the leaves did not disappoint. Colorful branches arched over his head, lit from below by his lantern’s light. The moon wasn’t very bright right now, and neither were the stars, but that was fine-

Wait.

The stars.

Wasn’t that constellation supposed to be over there?

Which direction was he going?

Wirt paused to survey the path he had taken and sighed. It looked like he was going to be taking the scenic route.

 

* * *

 

Wirt didn’t know this part of the forest very well. He had mostly explored in the other direction, and besides, what was the point of exploring the whole forest ~~if the forest is infinite~~ if you’re only ever going to use part of it? He was focused on getting where he needed to, and he almost didn’t notice the rustling. When he did, he froze.

“Who’s there?” he yelled in the general direction of the noise, swinging his lantern around in hopes of getting a glance at whatever was in the bushes.

It rustled more, and wisps of something swirled around near it, like smoke but darker and heavier. Wirt backed away slowly.

“I mean it! Come out!” he called desperately, but nothing happened, because with a quiet popping noise and a small flash of light the thing was gone. Wirt whipped back and forth, trying to find out what had just happened, but nothing was left of the creature.

Nothing except for the weird smoke. 

It drifted upwards, and Wirt, acting on a whim, reached out and touched it.

The smoke flowed over him, and Wirt screamed out more in surprise than anything else before he was transported somewhere else entirely.

It was not a normal day for Wirt.   
  



End file.
